Switched
by Kjerstin Marie
Summary: Bella Swan:Outcast whos only friend lives in another country. Rosalie Hale:Perfect life,perfect boyfriend,perfect EVERYTHING. Both stuck in Forks,awaiting the day they can finally escape.This gives us our question. What would happen if they...switched? AH
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"So, he's still making ya go, huh?"

"No, no one's _making_ me go, Jake. We've talked about this. I… want to go," I said with convection, giving a hesitant, but decisive nod. I finished stuffing my books into my bag and looked back over my shoulder at the computer screen to see Jake shaking his head at me.

"Bella, come on. You know you don't _want_ to. Just tell Charlie the truth: you're freaking miserable, babe. The kids are complete _asses_ and you want to go home… or, you know, take a little vacation to Africa to visit your favorite person in the world?" he suggested with a small pout.

"Oh, speaking of which, how's the retreat going?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He _knew_ that I couldn't tell Charlie that.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes at me while I adjusted the lens that was perched on top of my computer screen. "Nice try, Bells, but it's okay. Can't wait to get back to Forks though. Rebecca says that we _may_ be heading back in a month, depending on how things go."

"That's great Jake! I miss you so much!" I gushed, yet again trying to change the subjected. Though, my flattery seemed to do a much better job at distracting him.

"I miss you to Bell," he said with a small, sad smile. "You know, when I get back maybe we can—."

"Oh! School!" I yelped, effectively cutting him off as soon as I glanced at my watch to see that I was out of time. "Sorry Jake, but I have to go!"

"Okay, but Bell—."

"Bye Jake!" I yelled, disconnecting the web cam and shutting down my computer.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door, running to my truck. As I climbed in and started it up, I wished, not for the first time, that I had something I actually wanted to hurry _to. _I cringed at the thought of my nonexistent social life.

When I first thought about coming to Forks so Renee could travel with Phil, I figured it couldn't be all that bad. It was a small town; it just _had_ to be full of nice people. _Right_. Though, I should give these people some credit. They _were _nice to me, but that was for about three hours; then _she _happened.

Rosalie Hale: the girl that was given everything she ever wanted in life, so she felt the need to just _take_ from others. Jake says that the only thing she _hasn't _got is a soul, so she has to suck away other people's happiness to make up for it. I find it hard not to agree wholeheartedly.

She took one look at me my first day of school, and promptly turned to the girl next to her and whispered something. I assume it was something about _me_ (probably that I have a STD or _God forbid_ last season's shoes) considering that the next day _nobody _would talk to me without fear of facing Dear Rosie's wrath. And said girl was _hell bent _on ruining my life.

She still is, actually.

As if God just felt the need to prove me right, and soon as I step out of my truck a few seconds later, I feel a splash and then a terrible burning sensation on my chest and face.

"_Oops! _I am _so sorry_, Belle!" said Rosalie, who was suddenly standing in front of me holding her now empty coffee cup. Unfortunately, more for me than her by this point in her little 'game', the burn of the coffee on my skin seemed to add to my already blistering anger.

"Yeah, you should be, considering you can't even say my _name_ right."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a raised (and agonizingly perfect) eyebrow.

"Bella," I sighed out impatiently, ignoring the small crowd that had begun to gather, "B—E—L—L—A! I always knew you were a little on the slow side Rosie, but it's _really_ not that hard!"

"_What_ was that, Swan?" Rosalie demanded, and only then did I realize what I had just done.

_Oh. Shit. I am _so_ screwed! _

"Rose," a stern voice chided. "Leave her alone, you just spilt coffee on her; I'd be a bit pissed too ya know."

I looked over and automatically down, to see Alice Cullen glaring at Rosalie.

"I _apologized!_ Not my fault the girl can't figure out how to build a bridge and get the hell over it," Rosalie defended, glaring right back at the small girl in front of her. This didn't deter Alice though. Not at all.

"Right Rose, because that was _obviously_ an accident."

"It was! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, shrimp, honestly I'm surprised you can even _reach_—"

"Rosalie!"

The sound of the new voice shut Rosalie up instantaneously, and I didn't have to wonder why for long. It appears that Edward Cullen decided to step in on his little sister's behalf.

Part of me was extremely happy and grateful (and hopping Rosalie would get put in her place) while the other part was stunned into complete silence.

"_Oh!_ SHRIMP? I swear Rose, I've had it, I'm 'bout to kick you're a—"

"Alice!" Edward threw out a hand to stop Alice from continuing to try to reach Rosalie. I wish he'd pick a side already, and one look at Alice's face told me she wanted the same thing.

"Oh please, calm down Alice, I didn't mean anything by it," Rosalie said innocently, no longer looking like the kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

_As if she's ever ate a cookie in her life._

"Let's all get along, seriously. All three of you are acting like four-year-olds!"

All _three _of us. Half of me was insulted, while the other half was ecstatic that he included me in _anything._

_Wait… what the hell, Bella?_

"I'm sure _I _can live to your expectations, honey," Rosalie snorted, striding up to her boyfriend and throwing her arm around him, which wasn't the best idea considering Edward was still holding a struggling Alice back. "It's _these_ two I'm worried about," she continued, narrowing her eyes at me and waving her arm between us.

Edward sighed impatiently. "Alice, seriously, calm down. _Now,_" he said releasing Alice, who walked backward slowly, her burning eyes never leaving Rosalie. He then turned to me. "Bella, go get cleaned up or something."

Now, part of me was pissed off by his dismissal. Another part was rejoicing at the fact that he knew my name.

Yeah, this time, the more sensible side won out, leaving me pissed.

_Asshole._

I glared at him, and then stormed off to the bathroom, trying to maintain what little pride I had left.

Once there I tried my best to get the stain out of my shirt, which seriously wasn't happening, so I decided to just close my eyes and try to calm down for a minute.

_I just made a complete _idiot_ out of myself._

"Are you okay?"

I jumped at the voice and immediately whirled around to the voice, and had to look down… again.

"Yeah…" I said unsurely. "Spectacular."

"Good to hear it," Alice said with a grin. "Sorry about that, she can be a… well for lack of a better word bitch," she said with another grin. This time, I couldn't help but give her one back.

"It's okay," I said, shrugging it off.

"You really don't care, do you?"

"Not really, it's not anything new," I told her truthfully.

"Oh, I know," she replied with such a sad, perceptive look. "She's been starting rumors about you since Day One."

"Thanks," I said, spinning back around to the sink, choosing to glare at her reflection instead. "I'm aware."

"Oh," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted you to know that the nasty things she's been saying, probably is saying right now, aren't—"

"Thanks," I snapped, walking out of the restroom to my truck in a hurry.

_Great Bella, you finally get a chance to have a friend, and you blow it. _

Yeah right. I can't help but laugh at the thought of _Alice Cullen _being friends with _me_.

And that's how I left school that day, for the first time in my life deciding to skip. There was no way this was the worst thing Rosalie Hale has ever done to me. No; but it was still my breaking point.

_At least,_ I sigh, _my breaking point of the day._

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Charlie called.<p>

"Yeah, Dad?" I yell from my room, already knowing what this would be about.

"The school called, said you weren't there today. You okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," I said, not being able to keep myself from rolling my eyes at his worried tone. "Just a little sick."

"Okay, well… okay," he replied, and I knew that that would be that. The thought saddened me and made me feel relieved at the same time.

_I wonder what _Rosalie_ is doing right now?_

I froze. Where had that come from? Since when do _I _care about what _Rosalie Hale _is doing?

_Doesn't matter anyway. She's living it up in her perfect house, with her perfect family and perfect boyfriend, moving on with her _perfect _life while you're stuck here, thinking about her._

Since when do I care?

I cringed when I realized.

_Since you wish you could be as perfect as her. _

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Dad called. "You going to school today?"<p>

I groaned in response, rolling out of bed and padding down the hall to the bathroom.

I started my shower, and turned to the sink to brush my hair. After combing through my hair, which seemed ridiculously difficult to brush out today, I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the mirror.

_Huh, what's Rosalie Hale doing in my bathroom?_ I wondered idly, just before I broke through my sleepy haze.

I screamed (in a voice not my own) at the top of my lungs, throwing my brush at the mirror (which missed, thank God, as if I need _more _bad luck) and started backing away.

_Okay, new question. _

_Why do I look like Rosalie Hale?_

I stopped screaming, thankful Charlie seemed to have already left. I rushed toward the mirror, scrutinizing my new reflection. I twisted and turned, trying to make sense of what was happening. I was still coming up with nothing.

Well, I _did _come up with something; an insane something, but still a something.

_Okay, my overall favorite question._

_Why am I Rosalie Hale?_

**A/N Okay, so I hope you liked it, and sorry if it has a lot of errors. It's currently unbeated and it's three a.m. and I'm tiered. Please review, and let me know your thoughts and if you think I should continue. Also, I know Bella is a little OOC, I'll work on it:)**

**-K.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie's POV**

_Oh, that _bitch! Seemed to be the only thought my mind could produce as I walked away, Edward gripping my arm tightly all the way.

Okay, so '_ouch_' seemed to make its appearance in my head occasionally as well.

"Would you mind," Edward said, flinging my arm aside when we stopped by his Volvo, "telling me just exactly what _that_ was?"

I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes menacingly before allowing my face to relax into the calming, innocent façade that I knew would soften him toward me.

"What do you mean, Eddie Darling?" I asked, sugar-coating my voice in a way I hoped he wouldn't be able to resist.

But apparently, after all my time spent trying, and when I actually _have_ him, I _still_ have no idea how to win Edward Cullen over.

"One: Do _not_ call me 'Eddie', or any other of your '_endearing_' nicknames _involving _the name Eddie, okay? Two: You know exactly _what_, _Rosalie_," he said in his eerily calm voice that I swear he reserve just for times like these.

_You know, when he's pissed?_

_Which is a lot._

_Ouch._

"No, _honey_, I don't. The only thing that happened back there was that Isabella Swan Bitch acting up again," I said, knowing this would piss him off even more. As if he'd actually _do_ something about it. Wuss.

_Serves him right. Who does he think he is, pining after that slut the moment she stepped out of her dinosaur of a truck, when he has me? Rosalie fuc—_

"Are you kidding me?" Edward hissed, breaking off my internal rant.

_Wait, what? Since when do _you_ confront _me_?_

"Since you went too far, Rose! Isabella's done _nothing_ to you! No matter what secret 'atrocity' you claim she committed, I know it's all bull. But now, you're brining my _sister_ into it? No. I've had it."

I stared at him in complete shock. Apparently I had spoken out loud.

_Oops. _

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand," I hissed back, tiered of acting like none of this shit bothers me.

_You're gonna regret this Edward Cullen. You and your little whore, too._

I couldn't help but smirk at that one.

"_Wouldn't understand_? Look Rose, I know you're the one who started those rumors about her; I know you're the one who ruined her life here. Whatever it is that she 'did', I think you've more than got back at her," he said, still deadly calm, but then his face took on a pleading expression. "Can't you just let it go?"

_Pleading! I can't believe it. First he gets all upset over spilt milk (_coffee, whatever_) and now he's _begging _on her behalf. Oh, _Hell _no!_

"Letting that go would be letting you go," I said, batting my eyelashes, trying to get him to realize what was a stake.

"Well, if that's what it takes, I'm more than willing to 'sacrifice'."

I froze. He. Said. What?

He was looking at me with an unreadable face, waiting for my next move. Like always.

The only question was if I should let him go, let her win, or hold on and act like I'm 'behaving', and show everyone that he's _still mine_, and that that wannabe hasn't won me out.

_Huh…_

But then I saw Isabella burst out of the building and race to her truck; saw Edward look over at her in sympathy and complete _adoration_, and start to walk over to her unconsciously.

_So, hold on it is._

"No, wait, Edward!" I cried. "I'm sorry, I just, just…" I buried my face in my hands and let out a sob. "Please, don't leave me, I love you."

I felt him hesitate, felt his indecision and knew he felt bad; knew I had won.

"I won't Rose, just try, okay?" he said before walking off to get to class, Isabella Swan completely forgotten once again.

And, as much as I hate looking weak and actually _begging_ for something, I knew it was what had to be done.

To get what I want.

I smirked at Isabella's rapidly retreating truck.

_Check mate, Bitch._

* * *

><p>"Rosalie, honey, how was school?" Mom called from the kitchen as soon as I stepped foot in the house.<p>

"Fine," I replied casually, smirking as the image of Isabella Swan covered in coffee and fuming and Edward ultimately choosing me over her (_again,_ whether he was conscious of it or not) filtered through my head. I let out a small laugh before, "Great, even."

"Well that's great darling!" My mother came out of the kitchen, steaming cup of tea in hand, fake smile plastered on her face.

_Nothing ever changes._

"Where's Dad?" I asked when I sat down on the plush white couch in our living room, after I got up enough courage to ask.

"Oh, your father?" I watched her face crumble before it gave way to that mega-watt bogus smile that always seemed to be on her face when we talked about my 'father'. "He's at a meeting; in Europe. He says this could be huge for the company, honey, so he might be away for a while."

_Important meeting my ass. I can't believe the man can't just come out and say he's taking one of his 'lady friends' to Paris or the freaking Bahamas._

But then I look at my mother's face and, like I always do, realize that his lies really _are_ for someone's benefit.

So instead of voicing what both of us _really_ know, I say, "Oh, I wonder if he'll bring you a tennis bracelet like he did last time?" _At least he has a guilty conscience._

"Maybe."

The fake smile is back as I walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hale, it is time for school," a voice accompanies the three soft knocks on my door that came from Dorethea, the housemaid.<p>

"I'll be up in a second," I said, my voice still thick with sleep…

_No, my voice NEVER sounds like _that_._

_Whatever…_

I get up slowly, shuffling to my personal bathroom.

_Why the hell did my mother find it necessary to make everything so goddamn _bright_. _

_And pink._

_Yeah, the pinks gotta go._

Though, the color of my too bright bathroom is the last thing on my mind when I look in the mirror and see Isabella Swan's shell shocked, pale face gaping back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to review. I kinda lost all inspiration to write this after that first chapter. But reading and re-reading your reviews gave me the inspiration to continue this… so thank you! I PROMISE I will update soon, and if I don't feel free to flame away, considering I left two cliffies in a row… **

**AND VERY IMPORTANT! Yeah, I would really like to have a beta for this story, so if anyone is willing… okay, so not so important after all, sorry.**

**Thanks to…**

'**Continue': Thanks; I feel the same way, so I'm REALLY sorry.**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVAN: That made me smile like crazy:D**

**That kiwi chick: I hope I didn't disappoint…**

**MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve (Love the name!): Thank you! And thanks for the idea to write this in Rosalie's POV (even though it wasn't the whole day).**

**Jediahsokaroxx: Thank you:D I hope you liked it.**

**Orangepopcicle15: Thanks!**

**Also… thanks to any and everyone who favorited and alerted **_**Switched**_**! And yet again sorry for the wait and long A/N.**

**Please review, as I already said it gives me inspiration to write. And feel free to throw in some ideas if you want! I'm always open to suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay! Wow! Super sorry, again. I actually have an excuse this time though: I dropped my laptop and the hard drive snapped in half… so bye bye everything I had written and saved. SO I hope you like the new installment of **_**Switched**_**!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jake would have found a nice, age appropriate girl, instead of becoming a pedophile.**

**Bella's POV**

_Okay. Breathe. _

_Just keep your head down,__nobody will talk to you._

_Okay. And breathe._

_Pfft, as if she's _that_ popular._

_Breathe._

_Yeah right. YOU'RE SO SCREWED BELLA! ABORT MISSION! Abor-_

_And… breathe._

All of a sudden "Rosalie!" was being screamed from all corners of the parking lot.

_FML._

"Hey, Rose!" a girl with choppy (what passed as cool at our inconsequential town) mouse brown hair. I think her name was Maggie, but I can't really be sure 'cause the most I'd ever heard he say was the hurried 'loser' in the hallways… but then again I wasn't really _me _right now, was I?

_C'mon Bella, channel your inner bitch!_

"Um… hey, Maggie."

_Fail._

"You know my name?" she asked, seemingly awe-struck as I restrained myself from face palming.

"Uh… oh? So, that _was _your name?" I tried to sneer… at least it was better than stuttering like an idiot.

"Um… yes?"

And to my surprise, the girl didn't sound annoyed or suspicious, she sounded… timid, _afraid_.

_So, maybe I'm playing the part a little _too _well._

"So…" I said, feeling a little guilty "What did you w—."

"B—ROSALIE!" a somewhat familiar voice called.

I turned around to see… me… all up in my face… how weird.

_Inner bitch. Inner bitch. Inner bitch._

This time, I didn't find it all too hard to 'unleash the beast', since I knew that if I was in Rosalie's body (I sound insane, even to myself), then _surely _that (me) was Rosalie in _my _body. Even if it _did_ seem like I would be getting the beat down, _I_ knew that it would be Rosalie who would deal with the repercussions. _Rosalie_ who would finally see what it felt like to be humiliated.

But, as I opened my mouth to chew her out, I found I couldn't.

Now, this could be because I had morals and didn't want to hurt her, or because she was currently dragging me to the side of the school building. It's really hard to say.

You know what wasn't though?

"Am I really that short?"

Brown eyes (_my _brown eyes) looked up to glare at me before Rosalie-In-My-Body picked up the pace. I didn't like how cruel my eyes looked when she turned them on me, either.

"Yes, you _are_this short. And, by the way, it's _really _starting to piss me off."

"Oh, well I'd ask you if you wanted to know what ticked _me_ off, but you'd say no, since all you care about is yourself. So, I'll just tell you. It's you _being in my body._"

"Listen," Rosie said, rounding on me furiously. "You're in my body; I'm in _your_ body. If I were you, I'd quit complaining, seeing as _you_ have the better end of the deal. All _I _want to know is _how in the hell did you manage _it?"

I reeled back in shock. Did my voice _really_ sound like that?

"_Excuse _me?"

I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my check, and it took me a second to realize that she had _slapped _me… or her… it sure _felt _like me.

Did she feel it, too, I wonder. Maybe I should slap _her_ and find o—

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"_Obviously _not," I yelled back, shaking off my pointless musings. "You think I would do this? You think I _want _to be you?"

_Yes._

I blinked as the thought wormed its way into my head. The scary thing was that it sounded _just _like the shrill, sugary-sweet voice that I was currently cursed with. And I couldn't tell if it was _me _thinking it, or _her_.

She snorted at me… not a very attractive sound I might add. I'm definitely not doing that when I get my body back.

_Whoa. Get_ _my body back… how creeptastic does that sound?_

But the thing was… the things that I thought were reserved just for horror stories were _happening _to me.

"Then how do you explain _this_?" she demanded, gesturing to herself, then me.

"I don't know Rosalie, how would you explain it even _if_ I did do it? This is _beyond _both of us Rosalie. Believe me, I have no goddamn clue."

Rosalie- Impersonating-Me narrowed her eyes (still _my _eyes) and shook her head. "I don't know, but I _intend _to find out."

"Rose…" Rosalie and I whipped our heads around to find Edward Cullen staring at us in wide-eyed shock. "…alie," he continued, clearing his throat. "And Bella. What are you doing?"

Rosalie opened my mouth (which she so happened to have control of since she was in _my _body… still not used to that, what about you?) to reply before I hurriedly cut her off. "Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all."

I then grabbed Rosalie's/my arm and dragged her out of the alley way, her/my eyes glaring at me furiously.

Edward was persistent though. "What do you think you're doing, Rosalie?" he demanded, jogging up to us. I was quite impressed that he had to jog to catch up, actually. Though I suppose that was due to Rosalie's endless legs and my taking an hour to find sensible shoes in her closet filled with death-trap heels this morning.

"Nothing," I repeated, not looking back, afraid of what would happen if I did.

If I was afraid to face people who had no idea what Rosalie was really like, and would believe I was her if claimed I wanted to create world peace as 'Rosalie', imagine how I felt pretending to be her to her boyfriend of three years.

"Rosalie Hale, _let go of Bella now_."

I froze… and turned around to face Edward.

He had stopped walking and was staring at me with this… _eerily _calm expression that resembled that of a storm before it demolished whole cities.

And his voice… it made shiver. And not like it usually would if I allowed it to (hey, I'm a girl, and he has a sexy voice, don't judge), but in slight _fear_. I couldn't tell if it was Rosalie's body or my essence trapped inside it that provoked this reaction, but from the way Rosalie widened my (her, whatever) suddenly frightened eyes, I'd say it's some of both.

But I had nothing to be afraid of; it was _Rosalie _he was mad at… but then again, I _am_ Rosalir right now, so I suppose I _do_ have a right to be mad. So it was Rosalie-as-Me who was safe, considering he was standing up for her/me.

I abruptly wondered if Rosalie and Edward had a abusive relationship, and if he defended me often.

I then wondered if it was bad that I was more curious about the later.

"Rosalie!"

I blinked rapidly for a second, brought back to reality by Edward Cullen's voice that was now bordering on hostile.

I open and closed my mouth repeatedly for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say.

_Um… channel your inner bitch?_

Unfortunately, Rosalie decided to try and 'save' me.

"Edward, truth is she's not R—"

"Edward! Leave them alone," a new voice commanded.

We all looked down to see Alice Cullen standing next to us, arms crossed, whilst glaring at Edward… that is, when she wasn't shifting her scary hazel eyes from me and Rosalie-Who-Now-Looked-Like-Me.

"Al—"

"Now, Edward, I've got this."

Edward looked at Rosalie and me hesitantly before nodding and walking away reluctantly.

I get the feeling the only reason he _did _leave, was for fear of enduring his little sister's wrath.

Rosalie glared at the dainty girl. "Shrimp—"

"Can it, Rosalie. I'm not in the mood."

Now, it took me and Rosie a good thirty seconds before we realized what Alice's retort meant.

"Wh—," I began with wide eyes before I was cut off.

"Oh yes," Alice said dryly, grim smile seeming out of place on her childlike face, "I know _just _what's going on, _Bella_."

**A/N Okay… so what do you think? Incase all the comments Bella made (like 'Rosalie-In-My-Body) ** **annoyed you and made you think** _**Okay, I get it, Rosalie and Bella switched bodies**_**, I was just amplifying Bella's shock and confusion over the whole thing. **

**So, I made a promise to myself to start updating ALL my stories more often, but then I went on the world's worst date today and the aftermath of it's still coming in waves. So it might be a few days… but it WILL be sooner than the last two times, promise **

**Hope you guys are still with me and somewhat forgiving.**

**Also… still in search of a beta… so please, if you're interested, drop a PM or review.**

**~K.M.**


End file.
